Hold Me
by Chenellie19
Summary: Hinata wants to be with Naruto for the night because tomorrow is the invasion. So for the night shes going to be selfish and get held by the one she loves because who knows what tomorrow brings. Sorry for the iffy summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own the song Simple and Clean

Slowly opening the door to his room and walking in, blue eyes straining to see into the dark space he quickly but quietly shut the door so as not to wake the rooms other occupant. Feeling the tension from planning the strategy for tomorrow with his advisors he hurriedly changed clothes and approached the bed. Looking down he wondered yet again how he could get so lucky as to have the love of the woman lying in the bed.

_Beautiful_

Was all he could think as he gazed at what he assumed was her sleeping form.

Long black hair was fanned out on the beds pillows. Moonlight streaming in from the window highlighted the blue undertones of her hair and made them even more prominent. She lay curled on her side in the center of the bed. Not wishing to disturb her he leaned in a picked her up gently to scoot her over.

Still pondering his luck he tucked her into the bed.

_Shoot I still need to organize those outgoing supply scrolls._

Turning to leave to finish his unfinished task he halts as a hand encircles his wrist. Looking back his eyes locked onto a slightly unfocused from sleep pair of pale lavender eyes.

"Yes Hinata?"

Feeling herself being moved by gentle arms Hinata began to stir. But still mostly asleep she felt herself drift off again until she noticed the warm presence leaving. Cracking her pale eyes and seeing the spiky haired blond start to leave she began to panic.

_NO! He can't leave!_

Her arm acting of its own accord quickly moved to grab his wrist.

"Yes Hinata?"

Her mind finally catching up to her arms actions by the simple action could only blush and look away trying to put order to her wayward thoughts.

_He needs to work_

_I know that but tomorrows the day of the attack. What if he doesn't come back? I mean he's the hokage and he loves his village and would definitely give his life if it would save those he loves._

Looking back up at him with pleading eyes all she could manage was a weak "Please stay with me"

_I know I'm being selfish but I just want to spend some time with him._

Understanding her need all he simply nodded and walked around to his side of the bed. Getting in he moved over towards her and pulled her into his arms trying to give her comfort to the best of his abilities.

Pulling the blankets around them he sighed wishing he could promise that everything would be alright. That no matter what happened tomorrow he would make it back alive and in one piece. So instead of giving her false hopes he pulled her even closer to his body and rested his chin on top of her head.

Leaning into his embrace gladly accepting the comfort he offered she tried in vain to stave off the unwanted dark thoughts her mind insisted on making her think. Snuggling into him she finally voiced her concerns.

"Naruto, do you think tomorrow will go as planned?"

Hearing her voice break he paused to think about his answer. Not wanting to fidget and make her more uneasy he played with her hair. Braiding it he layed their carefully choosing his words wisely.

"I don't think it will go exactly as planned….-"

Feeling her tense he hurriedly tried to reassure her.

"But with all of the shinobi and people of this village behind me and don't see how we can fail. Plus there's no way I would ever leave you or this village."

Feeling her relax he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as well as felt his own tense shoulder loosen up.

"Your right I should stop worrying so much I just have had this bad feeling that's all"

Feeling more at ease she let go of most of her worries and decided to just think about now. Like how his arms holding her made her feel safe. How when he talked she was so content that she could listen to him talk forever.

Evening knowing that that the piece was going to be short lived she was going to make the most of the time she had because there was no forever except the forever in moments like these.

_**Hold me….**_

Feeling his arms tighten around her as they aligned their bodies to become more comfortable she heard him give a happy sigh.

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning…**_

Small tendrils of light slowly made their way across the bedroom as the suns way of letting its presence be known. Rising steadily from the edge of the horizon it bathed the land and village in warm tones of red, orange and yellow just as the couple in the room gave one last move to situate themselves.

_**Is a little later on…**_

The slow rise and fall of her husband's chest and the small snores coming from behind her signaled her to the fact that he had finally fallen asleep.

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all…**_

As sleep finally started to take over a small serene smile graced her face as the last of her worries were brushed aside by the tightening of Naruto's arms around her a matching smile spreading across his face as well. One last thought making itself known to both of them…

_**I love you….**_

_****_This is my first fic uploaded and it was written in less than an hour. First I welcome any feedback but please if you are going to be rude I would like to request that you keep it to a minimum. Thanks ^_^

I didn't think I had it in me to write a fic like this. Please excuse my lack of writing skills I was very unlucky when it came to English teachers which is one of the reasons I'm on here: One because I love fan fictions and two I really need help with my writing skills. Anyways thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm sorry if it feels rushed or not well put together because I'm also working on like four other fanfics and I kept getting ideas while I was writing this one.

Like I said thanks, :)

Chenellie


End file.
